The present invention relates to the field of hydraulic motors and, more particularly, to a hydrodynamic mechanical motor that uses a combination of buoyancy and gravity to create kinetic energy that can be converted into electrical energy.
Motors using fluids as their principal source of energy have typically been thought of as either novelties or as large hydro turbine units associated with flowing bodies of water such as rivers or dams. In the past, buoyancy motors were typically constructed so that air or gas is placed in a chamber that was suspended in a fluid, which was part of an open tank system. These systems were generally problematic and could not be easily scaled to run a generator. With the foregoing in mind, the present invention comprises a motor that advantageously provides a potentially low cost, energy-efficient apparatus and method for generating kinetic energy by using the displacement of water by a buoyant drive cylinder within a fluid filled portable closed chamber balanced on a structural support system, at its center line, and able to rotate 180 degrees between cycles by the raising of a weighted piston located in a pneumatic pressure tank powered by compressed gas, in order to create an overturning moment of inertia. The buoyant force of the motor creates energy that is transferred through a pulley or gear system to run a generator. The buoyant force created (Archimedes Law) is equal to the weight of fluid displaced by the drive cylinder within the closed fluid filled reservoir chamber.
On a small scale this invention presents a delightful amusement, which can be used to entertain children or as an executive entertainment. On a much larger scale, it is envisioned that the motor would be operated as a single unit or as a large number of the individual units described herein that would be connected in such manner as to allow the energy created by the cycle of one unit to be added to the energy created by the cycle of next unit so that a generator could be run continuously to generate electricity or to charge a bank of batteries.